Drabble's Collection Go fly a kite, Black
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Severus estava ficando louco. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.
1. Friday Night

Drabble escrita para o projeto **Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Friday Night  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

As noites de sexta-feira de Severus passaram a serem sempre assim, cobertas de pernas e braços amontoados. Existia aquela raiva causada pela indiferença de Remus a sua dor quando Potter e Black o intimidavam, mas também existia a satisfação por afastá-lo deles pelo menos uma noite na semana. Nessas pequenas horas em que Remus se encontrava com ele na Sala Precisa ele se esquecia de qualquer regra da escola e de sua lealdade aos Marotos. Nesses momentos Remus se entregava para ele, para Severus Snape.

Severus sempre estaria lá, sabendo que era seu segredo sujo, que Remus nunca teria orgulho ou mesmo coragem para dizer a todos que estavam juntos. Severus se importava, sentias-se machucado, mas sabia que era necessário.

Ele gritava com Remus e o ofendia, mas Lupin simplesmente olhava-o com pena e culpa. Severus odiava esse olhar, muito mais do que odiava Potter ou Black. Remus se desculpava, fazia promessas e Severus acreditava, pois ainda era inocente demais para perceber que estava sendo enrolado.

Snape o amava, mas nunca ousava revelar-lhe esse sentimento, pois sabia que no momento que entregasse seu coração sua alma já estaria perdida. Então ele aceitou seu destino, aproveitou os lábios quentes de Remus e pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo.

Às vezes Severus achava que era amaldiçoado e odiava sua dependência por Lupin, mas no fundo sabia que Remus era ainda mais dependente dele e de suas fugas noturnas. Nesses momentos de sexta-feira Severus permitia-se parar de pensar sobre a infelicidade de seu relacionamento amoroso e perdia-se no corpo de Remus, ofegante e ansioso.


	2. Abou Remus And Chocolate

Drabble escrita para o projeto **Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**About Remus and Chocolate  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Severus Snape odiava chocolate. Não, muito pior, Severus Snape odiava doces. Nada poderia perturbar mais o professor de poções do que ver alguém comendo aquelas coisas nojentas recheadas de açúcar. Mas o chocolate também era sua perdição e deliciosa tortura porque Remus Lupin, também conhecido como seu marido, e era bom que todos soubessem disso, amava chocolate.

Enquanto a páscoa não chegava Remus ficava irritado, andando pela casa em busca de coisas doces, comendo bolos, confeitos e bombons. Severus não se importaria com isso se Remus não o ignorasse nessa época, agindo como se ele não existisse, mandando-lhe olhares irritados antes de deitarem na mesma cama.

Severus estava ficando louco. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Remus? – Severus chamou com um pacote entre os braços. Tentou manter a máscara de sério para cobrir sua ansiedade e desejo de agradar. Era irritante ter sentimentos tão primitivos de busca de atenção. Lupin apareceu na sua frente em um piscar de olhos, parecia surpreso e cheirava o ar em busca de alguma coisa.

- O que é isso? – Remus perguntou estendendo as duas mãos. Snape andou para frente e olhou-lhe nos olhos.

- Segure, fique com isso e pare de me irritar.

Severus praticamente jogou o pacote nas mãos de Remus. O licantropo piscou os olhos com incredulidade enquanto desembrulhava o pacote e abria a caixa. Só de vista Remus poderia dizer que tinha mais de vinte barras de chocolate de tantos sabores que Remus duvidava que conhecesse todos. Levantou os olhos do pacote quando Snape deu as costas para ele.

- Você realmente foi comprar chocolate para mim?

Severus estremeceu com a intensidade dos sentimentos expressos em uma simples pergunta e seus braços ficaram, misteriosamente, moles quando Remus o abraçou por trás agradecendo como se ele tivesse lhe feito um grande favor.

Às vezes fazia bem ter chocolate em casa, mas só às vezes.


	3. Groom, Not Bride

Drabble escrita para o projeto **Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Groom, Not Bride  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Era um dia lindo para Sirius Black, porque era o último dia de aula, ele tinha um encontro com uma loira quente da grifinória daqui a duas horas em um armário escuro, Prongs estava finalmente namorando a ruivinha do seu coração e Remus tinha anunciado para todos que estava noivo. Sim, inesperado porque ninguém sabia que ele tinha uma namorada, mas não surpreendeu tanto porque ele era tão tímido quando o assunto era relacionamento amoroso que era mais fácil ele apresentar uma noiva do que uma namorada, pois Remus era o tipo de homem que iria querer algo sério com uma garota.

Garota, Sirius pensava. Mas isso foi antes de Remus enrolar para apresenta-la a eles, muito antes de Remus afirmar que a apresentaria logo, mas suar frio quando todos o olhavam com ansiosidade, muito antes de encontrar Remus tendo um amasso quente, sim, até demais para os pobres olhos de Sirius, com um certo sonserino.

- Seboso!? – Sirius gritou quando percebeu que esse tal sonserino tinha cabelos muito oleosos e um nariz adunco. Ambos os garotos pularam assustados e Remus virou-se com os olhos arregalados. Severus, atrás dele e encostando-se à parede próxima, abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- E-eu posso explicar! – Remus gaguejou olhando de um para o outro bastante nervoso. Sirius sentiu-se momentaneamente com frio quando Snape passou um de seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Remus que congelara no local sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu posso explicar por nós dois, Remmy – Severus cantarolou a última palavra. – O que seu amigo que te dizer, Black, é que estamos noivos.

Remus gemeu ao seu lado escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Sirius começou a ver tudo em dobro e tudo o que enxergou antes de sua visão apagar foram os olhos satisfeitos de Severus Snape.


End file.
